Jasmine (Disney)
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, its 1994-96 sequels and 1994-96 animated TV series. Her speaking voice has been provided by Linda Larkin in most of her appearances while her singing voice has been performed by Lea Salonga and Liz Callaway. She is from the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah and is the 6th official Disney Princess. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is a rather multilayered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives her suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring. Towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to one another's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life- often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, as has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong. Especially to Aladdin, in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. She also loves children as she usually kisses them, helps them, fawns over them, and saves their lives. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and outspoken as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip. She can also commonly be seen with a sultry expression, accompanied by seductive body language during her scenes with Aladdin throughout the franchise (often seducing him into doing things for her), and one particularly scene in the original film when she was distracting Jafar. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very beautiful and voluptous young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light blue, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisnous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Abilities * Intuitive Aptitude: Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She can hold her own in a fight, and displays some very impressive fighting skill in the television series. * Physical Strength: And despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in the third movie. * When she is transformed into a rat and a snake in the series, she showcases adaptability to her new forms through use of prehensile tail; As a rat, she grabs Genie's lamp with her tail and carries it a distance, and as a snake she wraps her tail around a mugger and throws him away, and later wraps her tail around Aladdin to save him from falling to his death. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie, Jafar and Abu. Jasmine regularly appears in the Adventureland sections of both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. She is typically dressed in her blue outfit from the movie, with fancy additions such as gold and jewels. She is one of the few meetable characters that can go on attractions with guests, Aladdin being another, along with Alice, the White Rabbit and some others. Jasmine has her own spell card known as "Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Beach Party at Walt Disney World Jasmine appeared with Aladdin at the end of the 1995 video, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Fantasmic! Jasmine is seen in the water projectors with Aladdin in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show during the Princess medley. Jasmine also appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the finale. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the 3D show. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of Aladdin in search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmine and Aladdin are in the middle of singing "A Whole New World." After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regains the hat, it is knocked right off by Iago. Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appears in the live Broadway style musical in Disney's California Adventure park with her own song, "To Be Free." In the show, Jasmine plays out the same role as she did in the film, with some differences such as the exclusion of Rajah. World of Color Jasmine makes a notable appearance during Aladdin's sequence. She and Aladdin sing their famous duet "A Whole New World" as well as its reprise. Disney Princess Redesign Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewellery includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau-style off-shoulder top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of Fleur-de-lys, covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. Quotes * "How dare you! All of you! Standing around deciding my future! I am not a prize to be won!" * "Oh, Father! Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Ahmed, weren't you? (she and her tiger chuckle and then see the Sultan glaring at them) Ahem..." * (Choruses with him) "Must be married to a prince..." * "The law is wrong!" * "Father! I hate being forced into this. If I do marry... I want it to be for love." * "Please, try to understand! I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends. (Rajah looks up, growling) Except you, Rajah. (Rajah lies down again, smiling) I've never even been outside the palace walls." * "Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess any more!" * "I know why you did." * "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." * "I understand." * "Father...?" * "Him! I choose- I choose you, Aladdin." * "Punctual?" * "Father, I choose Prince Ali!" * "Prince Ali!" * "Oh Father I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." * "What?" * "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." * "Let him go." * "Unhand him!" * "By order of the princess." * "That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him." * "Believe me, I will." * (Disappointed) "Oh, it's wonderful." * "Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." * "You're not free to make your own choices." * "You're just." * (Whispering) "What are you doing?" * (Bowing to Abu) "Oh, wise sultan, how may I serve you?" * (To a camel) "Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" * "It's all so magical." * "It's a shame Abu had to miss this." * (Takes off Aladdin's turban) "You are the boy from the market place. I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" * "Did you think I was stupid?" * "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" * "Who are you? Tell me the truth." * "Why didn't you tell me?" * "Not that strange." * (Shocked gasp) "Ali?" Trivia * "Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower that Persians call "yas" or "yasamin." * Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the seven to be of royal blood. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess that does not come from a European country. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, with the second being Rapunzel and the third being Anna. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. Elsa is the second deuteragonist, but Jasmine is still the only Princess whose role is less significant than her male counterpart. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to not wear a dress. * Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 15 at the start of Aladdin. The first being Snow White who is 14. * Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. * Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. * According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. * In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress. * She is the first Disney Princess shown with a relative who isn't a parent, husband, or sibling (Mulan is the second). In Jasmine's case, she is shown with her cousin Sharma. * The only mention of Jasmine's mother is in the first movie ("I don't know where she gets it from; her mother wasn't nearly as picky." - Sultan) and in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams''when the Sultan mentions that seeing Jasmine ride Sahara reminds him so much of her mother. * Though not much is known about Jasmine's mother, it's hinted she passed away when she was very young; and Aneesa was Jasmine's maternal figure as a child. * In ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine mentions that she "speaks several languages, and can name every one of the 40 thieves." * Jasmine is the only Disney Princess to ever kiss a villain, although Belle's villain attempted to kiss her and Rapunzel was kissed on the head by Mother Gothel. Anna wanted to kiss her villain before discovering his true nature. * Jasmine is the third Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill social norms for women at the time), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum). Hers is because her father wants to her be provided for, but she doesn't want to continue living a life of not doing anything for herself. * Before Rapunzel came along, Jasmine was the Disney Princess with the longest hair. However, after Rapunzel having her hair cut, indicates that Jasmine is still the Princess with the longest hair. Although Rapunzel is shown with her long blonde hair instead of her final brunette short hair. * According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. * Jasmine is the first Disney heroine to have been shown to have some sort of phobia before Nita. Jasmine has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Nita has Aquaphobia (fear of water). In Aladdin, this may explain why she looked so horrified when Jafar became a giant cobra whereas Aladdin was only slightly overwhelmed. * Jasmine is similar to Rapunzel as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world. * Jasmine is the 2nd shortest Disney Princess. * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not seen sleeping or taking a nap in her movies, she shares this trait with Belle and Pocahontas. However she was seen sleeping in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not to dance with her respective love interest. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, and fifth being Rapunzel. * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to sing in a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella. * Jasmine is the second Princess to have black hair. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana. She is the second Princess to have a blue shade, the first being Snow White. * Jasmine along with Ariel are the only two Disney Princesses to deal with villains that are both male and female. * Jasmine is the third Princess to run away from her home—the first being Snow White, the second being Ariel, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Rapunzel, the sixth being Merida, and Elsa being the seventh. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be transformed into an animal, second being Tiana. She is turned into a rat in the TV episode "Do the Rat Thing", while Tiana is turned into a frog in her movie. ** Like Yzma after her, she retains her tail when returned to human form. * All of the Disney Princesses have outfits that are specific to them, however Jasmine is the only Disney Princess that has gotten to wear outfits that belong to other Princesses. She briefly wore Snow White's and Cinderella's dresses in Aladdin and The King of Thieves. * Jasmine is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel more than the other Princesses. * Both the villains in Jasmine and Anna's films (Jafar and Hans repectively) want to marry the princess (Jasmine and Anna) to rule over their kingdoms (Agrabah and Arendelle). The two villains also try to kill the girl (however Jafar decided to spare Jasmine, probably out of desire to have heirs to his throne). * Jasmine's birthday is probably sometime in February. In Aladdin, she is a few days away from her sixteenth birthday, and it is within that time she goes on the magic carpet ride with Aladdin. Carpet takes them to China, where Chinese New Year is being celebrated. Chinese New Year is usually celebrated in mid-February. Therefore, Jasmine's birthday is most likely in between mid- to late February. * Jasmine is the third Disney Princess to appear in a Broadway musical, she was preceded by Belle and Ariel. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Black Hair Category:Film characters Category:Heroines Category:Human Category:Fantasy characters Category:Fantasy Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Brown eyes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:In love Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arabian Category:Tier 10 Category:Disney Heroines Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Important Category:1992 Characters Debuts Category:1990s Characters